


A Feast ( One-shots of various characters )

by Apollo_Star



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon), Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 学園ベビーシッターズ | Gakuen Babysitters
Genre: Angst, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Goddesses, Love, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sleepy Cuddles, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Star/pseuds/Apollo_Star
Summary: These are a collection of oneshots, I may end up adding a part two to some if I feel like they need them but I'll try and update frequently. Hopefully you'll enjoy them.Requests are welcomed !
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Apollo/Original Female Characters, Apollo/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/Original Female Character(s), Heron (Blood of Zeus)/You, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Usaida Yoshihito/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Fate perhaps ? ( Asahi- Haikyuu )

Where am I ? Did I take the wrong street ? I need to hurry up otherwise I’ll be late and I can’t waste my first day at this school by getting lost. I need to make a good impression at Karasuno otherwise this move would of been for nothing, when we left our old house my mom was quite adamant about this new journey in Miyagi; I think she was more excited to not have neighbours anymore which now puts me at a disadvantage as I have no one to guide me through these open and lonely streets.

You had only half an hour before the first bell would ring and you still hadn’t moved from the street corner, you hoped that a student would pass me and you could silently follow them but none were to be found perhaps no kids actually live in these areas because of how far they were from the schools.

To make matters worse the rain decide the ruin my day further, this wasn’t suppose to happen otherwise you would of listened to your mom and took the umbrella she offered. Now you was frustrated and upset, this was to be now your fate for life. Mom was probably already at work so you had no one. You felt useless and stressed and you hadn’t even spent a second at Karasuno.

You slumped against the wall behind me and wrapped your arms around your legs with your head buried into your knees trying to create some sort of protection until the rain passed and your thoughts became more clearer.

Suddenly you felt no more rain striking against your soaked hair, perhaps it was just a quick passing but as you lifted my head to inspect, you saw on the street a large set of black shoes that sparkled against the droplets of rain that clung to them but as your eyes carried on you saw the smiling giant who held an umbrella above you.

You clambered to your feet to hide your mix of shame and embarrassment to which the man started to panic and hold up his hands.

“ I’m s-sorry! I’m not trying to be intimidating, I just saw you upset and thought you might need help”

His brown hair had been twisted into a bun behind him and a small patch of hair lay at his chin, his eyes became more wide and enchanting to you as the seconds pasted until his lip slightly quivered and a blush grew on his cheeks. You had been staring in awe at this beautiful stranger.

You looked down to see the familiar black uniform of Karasuno and ruined the moment by abruptly gasping.

“ You’re from Karasuno, right ?” The man’s voice trembled before answering.

“ Y-Yeah thats right, w-why do you ask ?”

The image of your feet suddenly became more intriguing as your embarrassment grew, what kind of student wouldn’t prepare for their first day ?

“ It’s my first day and I’ve gotten lost, I just need directions that’s all.”

“ Its actually close by, I could walk with you if you like?”

A smile grew on your lips as you began to walk whilst the man continued to hold the umbrella above you and you couldn’t help but blush at the close proximity between you. You told him your name just to ease the silence between you.

“ That’s a beautiful name… I- I mean that you ha-have a nice name th-that suits you, not that your’e not be-beautiful… I’m Azumane Asahi.”

Just as you went to reply, we reached the gates of the school and you saw the school administrator who was waiting for you by the entrance so that he could give you a tour of the school but at this point you would of rather preferred Asahi to have given a tour, you already wanted to hear the man speak more; his voice was soft and gentle like an angel.

You looked to Asahi with a mellow expression but he simply scratched the back of his head before saying his goodbyes. You wished you could of spent just a few more moments with him.

At the end of your first week, you had surprisingly settled in quickly and though you already had been swarmed with homework you still couldn’t shake the memory of that gentle giant.

You hadn’t seen Asahi since, you started to think that he hadn’t existed and that you simply stumbled upon the school.

Having joined the photography club, you made a cluster of friends all of who shared the same interest as you yet lacked that warmth that radiated from Asahi.

_Damnit, I can’t stop thinking about him._

You was finishing up in the club room one night as everyone began to slither out, you went to shut one of the open windows when a loud sound bellow caught your attention, it sounded like shoes screeching across the floor and when you looked across the courtyard you could see the lights of the gym still beaming bright.

Something about the sounds, the shouting, the cheers and the bounce of a ball just wouldn’t leave you and within seconds you stood at the open door of the gym with your head peaking inside. Just one look at what’s going on that requires this much energy and then you'll walk home.

There he was, Asahi, standing amongst a sea of men as they rushed around to keep the ball in the air. You couldn't say you were overly mad about volleyball but you knew more than just the average person. Asahi was calling for the ball as a silver haired boy served to him.

The grunt that left Asahi’s lips as he slammed the volleyball through the other team’s wall was enough to buckle your knees but you caught myself before you caused a scene. However you wasn’t clever enough and someone caught you.

He clearly wasn’t a student from his hardened face and broad chest but he wasn’t a teacher either, possibly their coach ?

“ Um, can I help you sweetheart ?”

“ Asahi- I- well… I’m just… gonna go. Sorry for disturbing.”

Your voice was quiet, even you couldn’t hear what you was saying, just a mixture of apologies.

You went to leave before Asahi called your name and the whole gym grew quiet, at the loud noise of your name both of your faces resembled the colour of blood and Asahi grabbed your hand to take you outside, away from prying eyes.

“ I’m sorry I haven’t spoke to you, I’ve just been caught up in volleyball and to be honest I didn’t think you would ever want to see me again.”

You discreetly hid your chuckle behind your hand before stepping closer to him, his hand still gripping onto yours,the features of his adorable face becoming more detailed.

“ Ofcourse I’d want to see you again, I just happened to stumble here I’m not really sure why, fate perhaps ? Whilst I’m here I might as well ask, would you like to go out sometime ?”

Spending time with Asahi was a priority of yours, in those spare moments this week that you had alone all that filled your thoughts was Asahi and those minor details that most people would miss like the strands of hair that poked out of his bun or the rough texture of his long hands.

You thought you'd have ruined your chance once there was radio silence from Asahi until you heard a blunt…Yes!

The smiles you shared with one another was amplified by the deep cheering you heard from within the gym. Perhaps it was fate that led you to that street corner after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think that Asahi is bit underrated, I can't stress when I say I want him to pick me up and give me cuddles. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter !


	2. Support ( Ukai- Haikyuu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Spoilers for the end of season 1 of Haikyuu ! * 
> 
> I'm really happy with how this turned out and personally I feel that Ukai becomes more relaxed and talkative once he's comfortable. Thanks for reading !

The shop was more quieter than usual, you had already spent many hours in a cold office you didn’t want to receive the same atmosphere from your boyfriend who had yet to notice you walking in despite the noise that rung out any time a customer entered.

Ukai lazily smoked at the counter, with a long drag from his cigarette he exhaled a great sigh, his eyes closing for a short moments.

You watched in awe, his slender fingers that wrapped around the cigarette were the same ones that would tightly wrap around your waist as he hugged you from behind during those long nights in his room.

You hadn’t heard from Ukai since yesterday, the last text he sent being that the match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai was about to start and that so far he was really proud of how the guys were performing.

You hadn’t seen yet this infamous team that he had recently begun to coach, you teased him for following in his grandfather’s steps commenting that next week he’d be walking with a cane.

From the exhausted bags under his eyes you knew something hadn’t gone in their favour and you knew what you had to do in order to support him.

Ukai wasn’t used to people praising him and giving compliments, most people just complained about him to his face as a result Ukai always looked cold and kept his words to a minimal however you had come to learn that he was a complete different person in private. The man was passionate and his bleached hair and pierced ear did nothing to hide his giant smile when presented with your food.

Picking up a few snacks from the shelves, you slammed the items onto the counter which shook Ukai from his sorrowful nap and his eyes stared blankly at you in shock, the fear in his eyes was burning.

“ Hey stranger, didn’t hear from you last night, did everything go ok at the match?”

Ukai’s head lowered and you reached out with a hand to lift his head to your eye level, now he knew he couldn’t avoid giving you an answer.

“No, not exactly baby, we lost… but I ain’t disappointed at all in the guys, they really pushed themselves out there. Even the ginger was going past what I thought was his limit.”

“ You did your best honey, I want you to know that. I might of not been there to see them play but believe me that I was spacing out at my computer all day yesterday because all I could think about was your match.”

Ukai chuckled softly and the downtrodden look on his face turned to a soft smile, he leaned over the counter to give you a quick peck on your lips to assure you that he appreciated what you’d done.

“ I was actually thinkin’ of heading to the gym just to check if they actually showed up there despite my orders to have a rest day but I don’t know, after the meal we had after the match I saw how the event took some sort of toll on all of them.”

You adjusted the bag on your shoulder and stood a bit taller to add emphasis to your words.

“ Come on honey ! From what you’ve told me about those kids I know that right now they are probably practising like crazy. In fact if you do decide to go right now I’ll come with you just because I love you… and I haven’t got anything else to do.”

A deep chuckle left Ukai’s mouth as his clutched his stomach at your attempt of being serious and dominant.

Nevertheless, he shouted over his shoulder to his mother that he was finishing early and she mumbled a response but he didn’t care as he slid over the counter and grabbed the sides of your face to place a passionate kiss on your lips.

He pulled away with a gasp to take off his work apron and smoothly grabbed your hand to make your way out of the shop, together.

You spoke for what felt like hours as you paced over to the school, the sun had begun it’s descent and the school was empty except for a few teachers who hurried through documents.

Jokes were passed between you as you betted on whether his team would actually be there and you both stopped in your tracks as you slid open the door to see Ukai’s infamous team.

Ukai let out an chocked laugh as the boys stared ecstatically at the pair of you but you smugly smiled at him whilst awkwardly waving to his team. You knew that Ukai was going to do great things with this team and you’d be there to support him through every step.


	3. The Alley Cat ( Shouta Aizawa- MHA)

The streets were alive with early morning workers who were rushing to get to work on time, which was exactly the same situation you were in. Though not incredibly late like the people who shoved past you with mumbled apologies you needed to get there because of an early meeting with your co-workers.

The cloudy mess of workers had flew through and now the street became some what quiet except for the occasional honk from a car or loud greeting.

You looked through the news on your phone, various reports of hero’s deaths and villains attacks had consumed the media and you longed for a day when there was just normality instead of the lives people were living, in fear of what could happen next.

Once you passed an alleyway, you could hear a concerned voice; it shouldn’t of caught your attention but yet you took a few steps back to the entrance of the alleyway.

There wasn’t a need to be in fear of a potential villain, you could protect yourself with… your simple quirk, right ?

“ Umm, are you ok ? You shouldn’t be hanging around alleys, they aren’t safe these days.”

There was dark figure crouching on the ground, their back facing you but you heard no response; you questioned what to do.

Suddenly the figure stood until they reached their full height and turned around, you clutched your phone tighter ready to call the police at a moments notice.

When they turned around you saw a small crying kitten snuggled into the delicate arms of a man in black clothing, the kitten was swiping at his scarf that dangled in front of his outstretched paws. The man’s exhausted eyes darted between you and the white-coloured kitten before he hesitantly stepped closer.

“ Hello, I found this kitten just squirming in a box, alone. Now I don’t what to do.”

“ Well, can’t you take it home with you ? You got a girlfriend or something that’s allergic to cats.”

The man looked away from you and kept his eyes on the kitten that had gone silent and let out soft noises, you laughed lightly in order to not wake the kitten. This caught the man’s attention and he stuttered.

“ N-no, it’s just I work at UA High as a teacher and I don’t have the time to return home and get to my class on time. I doubt the school will let me bring it in on the account that some students might be allergic to cats… I can’t just leave them, its not right.”

You smiled brightly at the man’s adorable concern for the kitten, his long hair had fallen in his eyes as you could see the options swirling in his mind but then you spoke up, standing even closer to the man, you were stroking the kitten’s head and you could feel the heat from the man’s rugged breaths.

“ You know if they were awake I could of spoke to them and asked where they came from. My quirk allows me to speak to animals like you would to a human, fortunately they can talk back to me as well.”

“ That’s a good quirk to have, I guess you don’t have to do deal with people so much because you can spend your time speaking with a bird at your window or the passing cat at your door.”

Nobody had spoken about your quirk like that before, people just said it was an excuse for you to be so anti-social and not spend time with actual people. Yet this man spoke of it like it was some sort of powerful gift.

“ Maybe I could help, I haven’t got to spend too long at work today and my boss won’t be there so she can’t fire me if I take the kitten with me. I can get them some food on the way back and sort out a trip to the vets.”

The man took a few moments to process your words before slowly handing the kitten to you, it fit into one of your hands and you cooed to the sleeping kitten.

With another hand you passed on your business card to the man, his lips parted as he examined your name and phone number before tucking it into his pocket.

“ Maybe you could visit me sometime… to see the cat, I mean.”

“ That’s a weird way of asking me on a date but I accept. I need to know this little guy will be fine otherwise I’ll get less sleep than I already do.”

Before you could leave, he grasped your free hand with both of his, they were large although felt like a silky pillow touching your skin.

“ Thank you again for this, I’m Shouta Aizawa in case you ever forget… see you later Kitty.”

Aizawa walked casually out of the alley and you let out a deep breath to comprehend the deep tone his voice had dropped to when he called you… _Kitty._

At that moment, the white ball of fur in your hand started to purr and nuzzle their head into your hand and you were reminded that you were still stood in an alley and had to get to work.

Thank goodness for this kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add a second chapter to this because I would like to write about the kitten more... no other reason :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Pt. 2, A lingering Shadow ( Aizawa- MHA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW ( not too much) at the end so be aware. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, Aizawa is a favourite of mine.

A week or two had passed since that encounter with Mr Aizawa in the alleyway and everything had changed since then.

Because of the nature of your quirk you were able to communicate with the kitten who was still so young and had the vocabulary of a toddler but you learnt that his name was Shadow as it didn’t fit at all with his white fur, it reflected the way his mother felt about him that’s why he got left in that box; anyone else wouldn’t of know this, they would of just seen a kitten and hoped the next person would take it in or stop it’s innocent cry’s for their mother.

Shadow however fit perfectly into your life and he quickly adjusted both to the new scenery of your apartment and massive amounts of attention he received from you.

You hadn’t intended to keep Shadow for too long, just enough to get him healthy and then consider taking him to a shelter but after seeing him one morning sleeping on your chest with an adorable smile you changed your decision.

The vet had informed you that Shadow’s weight was low and so you kept a close eye on how much he was eating, luckily he would tell you if he was hungry again or if he was full.

His little cry’s of joy once you returned home from work made everything you did worth it, all those documents unfinished and those comments from co-workers vanished once he was rubbing himself against your leg and politely asking for head-pats.

You hadn’t expected Aizawa to ever call or text, you thought that you had been too forward when handing him your card perhaps you should of just ended it there and parted ways. The life of teacher, especially one who works at UA surely wouldn’t have time for dates… or a relationship.

_Oh well, you thought, at least I got a companion out of it._

Your phone buzzed beside you, finishing up an email you looked at your phone and almost launched out of your seat in the living room but a certain kitten on your lap had stopped you. Aizawa was calling and you felt your heart beat unusually fast, your finger was shaking as it accepted the call.

“ Hello, it’s Aizawa… the guy who gave you a cat last week.”

“ I don’t know any Aizawa… I’m only joking, how are you doing Shouta ?”

_Smooth, real smooth._

“I’m doing ok, I just wanted to know if that visit is still on the table unless you gave the kitten away already.”

“ Well Shadow and I, that’s his name by the way, would love for you to come over; I could do you some dinner if you’d like, tonight maybe?”

“ Sounds wonderful, I’ll be there at 7 Kitty.”

Some form of a goodbye left your lips before you ended the call and calmlylifted Shadow out of your lap before running around the apartment in a manic frenzy.

You wiped away the layers of dust that lay on your cookbooks and considered what to make whilst Shadow bounced around the house to see if there was anything dirty.

The safest option for food would be curry rice as you knew the recipe well and that was all you could make from the ingredients you had, most of your cupboard space had been taken up by food and treats for Shadow.

Just as you had finished looking more decent than just a sweaty work blouse, the bell rung and you opened the door to reveal an attractive Aizawa.

He continued with his theme of black and wore a long sleeved black shirt as well as black trousers, everything clung to his body and you directed him into your house; his eyes hadn’t left you since walking through the door.

In one of his hand was small paper bag and once you asked him what was inside, he pulled out an array of cat toys that caught the attention of Shadow who had ran away at the disturbing sound of the bell.

As you poured out some drinks for both of you, Aizawa had sat at your sofa and began to tease the kitten with a long rope of feathers, Shadow was leaping across the room and all you concentrated on was the light laugh Aizawa let out every time Shadow had missed the feathers.

“ He’s gotten bigger since I last saw him, I understand now why you kept him, couldn’t not with a face like that.”

Shadow meowed at him and Aizawa turned to you with an eyebrow raised as you sat beside him with your drinks.

“ He’s asking if you’re talking about him and that you shouldn’t tease him with the feathers.”

The toy went limp in his hand as Shadow grabbed it and scurried off but Aizawa didn’t pay attention, instead he couldn’t stop staring at you and you saw the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

He sounded breathless. “ Still a great quirk.”

Once you began to eat your food, Aizawa eye’s widened slightly and you panicked that you had made it too spicy but he raised his hands up to tell you how tasty the food was, the bowls quickly became empty and clashed into the sink.

Meanwhile the talking shared between you and Aizawa had flowed like wine and you hadn’t remember a point of the night where there was a second of silence, for a man who looks so tired all the time he sure could keep up with your energy.

By 10pm you were resting your shoulder on his shoulder as alcohol had been added to the mix and Aizawa had leaned back against the sofa to put his arm around you, you felt the muscles that rippled every time he laughed.

“ You know that day, I didn’t anyone was going to help me I thought I’d have to hide him in my scarf until I could go home but then suddenly this beautiful woman comes over and you know I haven’t stopped thinking about her.”

“Sh-Shouta, I’m not pretty. If anything it’s you that’s handsome, if not for the kitten in your hands I probably would of kissed you.”

The drunken words that you spoke weren’t exactly a lie however this probably wasn’t the right way to tell him. His head moved closer to yours and his voice was lowered until it was a whisper.

“ Well what’s stopping you now Kitty.”

Your lips met so quickly after that, it wasn’t clear who made the first move but all you could focus on was the feeling of his lips, they felt soft and yet it differed from the rough texture of his half shaven beard that rubbed aggressively against your skin.

Everything felt passionate as if despite how much we spoke there was so many unspoken words.

When you felt his tongue meet yours, you felt the true dominance that Aizawa had as he pushed you onto your back and he pulled away to hover above your heaving body, his eyes looked across your body and he let out a deep growl.

“ I want to show you how beautiful you are to me, do you want that ? Use your words kitty.”

“ Yes, god, yes Aizawa.”

He kissed you again more determined as one of his hands dived under your shirt to slowly tug it up until you took a second to detach from each other to toss the shirt to the other end of the room. He hummed at the sight of your body.

Aizawa’s lips traveled lower as he reached your neck and you could feel the marks he left, marking you as his like a hungry wolf.

Once again his fingers took action and began to unbutton your jeans which felt like a barrier to what you desperately wanted, you gained some control by slipping your hands under his shirt to feel the hardened muscles gliding across your fingers, he growled against your lips that’s when felt something against your thigh that made you gasp at the size.

The sudden scream from a certain kitten had you pulling away from Aizawa although once he saw Shadow he pushed you further into the couch and covered your lack of clothing with his body, he didn’t want to scar the poor thing.

“ Don’t worry Shadow go back to sleep, me and Mr Aizawa are completely fine… we’re just talking, aren’t we Shouta ?”

You could see his reddened face that was buried into your neck, he nodded and you delved your fingers into his inky hair to comb through as Shadow trotted into your room.

Feeling his laugh against your skin, Aizawa rested his head against your chest and wrapped his arms around your waist, the moment had faded away but neither of you made any complaints.

“ I guess you’ll have to come over to my house next time sweetheart, don’t worry, I haven’t got any cats that’ll ruin our fun.”


	5. The burden of Honesty ( Apollo- Blood of Zeus )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reader is the Goddess of Honesty, I checked and I don't think one does exist in Greek mythology * 
> 
> I recommend watching Blood of Zeus on Netflix, it's very interesting. Hopefully you'll enjoy this !

Honesty was a good trait for young children but now it had become a burden to you.

Being the goddess of honesty you had the been given the wonderful gift, or curse from your perspective, to never lie and so you didn’t spend too much time around suspicious gods otherwise you may receive the sharp end of a sword or lighting bolt if you ever crossed Zeus.

You weren’t despised in Olympus, most Gods and Goddesses turned to you to give advice whether they wanted to hear it or not, some needed information as they knew you couldn’t hold your tongue for too long before blurting the truth.

Hera had taken a special liking to you, she had for a long time even before the war with the titans however after some time she began to seek out your company only for news on what you heard. You couldn’t remember such times when she wasn’t angry or upset at Zeus’s newest evidence of infidelity,you were baffled at her every excuse as to why she stayed with him.

One morning you were talking with Hera in her bird cage where she housed all of her crows that were currently staring at you occasionally they gawked at you but you turned away, afraid of their unknown intent.

“ Everyday he denies my questions, I know he has another bastard some where my dear, you wouldn’t happen to know where they were?”

You shuffled in your seat, a nervous trait you gained, Hera always assumed you knew something that you didn’t share with her; the truth was she was beginning to scare you, she was getting more brash and violent with her claims.

“ No, Hera, I haven’t heard anything. You know by now that I would of gone straight to you if I had.”

Whatever curse or gift that had been given to you had begun to fade as the centuries continued as you were able to keep a few truths hidden, for example if you knew anything you told everything to Apollo and then you might share crumbs of information to Hera just to keep her raging anger from boiling over.

“ I believe you my dear, that is why I must speak truthfully about another one of Zeus’s bastards, Apollo, your husband.”

You didn’t want to hear Hera say a single word wrong about your love, Apollo was someone who loved everything about you, he worshipped the air in which you breathed and grew jealous at anyone who took you away from him for more than a moment, that possessiveness and desire for affection had always lifted your sorrows.

“ You must know as well as everyone on Olympus that he shares his bed with other women and men… frequently.”

Holding back a laugh in Hera’s face you raised your head to speak to her, you wanted to tell her that Apollo always asked for permission and that whoever joined him was already good friends with yourself. Sometimes you even joined him when you felt up to it and Apollo always treated you right never taking his eyes off of you for the other person.

“ I already know this Hera, Apollo is good to me and I never expected him to change his ways because of just me. His heart too large to hold one person.”

Hera scoffs at you and delicately holds a hand to her chest.

“ My dear, do you hear yourself. Soon enough, you’ll have his bastard children in your presence everyday. I suggest you leave him, there’s plenty of Gods for you.”

You couldn’t believe what she was saying, you were tempted to repeat what she said just so she could hear herself but you nodded and said your goodbyes, no longer wanting Hera to infest your mind with ideas.

Apollo was your love, your sun that kept you forever warm… but you don’t want to end up like Hera because you grow jealous of his lovers or perhaps one day he’ll find someone that exceeds everything about you, quick-witted, pretty and young.

Standing alone at the edge of Olympus just outside the shared temple for you and Apollo, you leaned against the barrier and looked down at the mortal world. In some city you could see the rain that was pouring down onto the houses and markets, the blurred figures of humans ran to shelter.

Just once would you like to visit the mortals and wander aimlessly in the towns and not just the empty forests, there was nothing stopping you but you felt as if you weren’t needed unlike Hermes who collected their souls or Zeus who seduced their women.

Being the goddess of honesty, you weren’t prayed to so frequently you heard the prayers of frightened wives, asking for help with their cheating husband.

You felt a set of hands wrap around your waist and tighten as you were pulled into the soft skin of someone’s chest. Apollo’s head appeared next to you and you felt him relax.

“ My love, the sun shines brighter every time I see you, I think you should be the goddess of beauty and Aphrodite can go back to whatever sea foam she came from.”

“ Oh Apollo, you know I can’t match the poetry that comes out of your mouth, all I know with brutal honesty is that I love you.”

Apollo went to make an scandalous reply but stopped when he saw your face and moved in front of you so that he graze your cheeks with his fingers.

“ Darling, what’s wrong ? Why are you crying…. It was Hera again, wasn’t it.”

You hadn’t been too good at lying with Apollo, he saw through everything but you thought you might try.

“ No, no it’s nothing Apollo… I-I was just looking at the mortals a-and I remembered that I’ve never felt rain, it’s always been sunny when I visit it.”

You smiled to hide your poor attempt at a lie and you were counting the seconds until Apollo laughed at it but nothing came, his eyes narrowed before taking both of your hands and rubbing your knuckles.

“ Well let’s do it, right now. I’ll go with you, I’d rather spend my time with you anyway.”

“ Apollo ! Don’t you hold any love for your brothers, you always liked Hermes.”

He whistled for his chariot and then the sound of four horses grew louder until the chariot stopped in front of you, Aethon made loud noises that had you stroking his mane. Apollo outstretched his hand to you.

“ I do love my brother but I love you far more.”

Blushing, you took your place beside him as the chariot descended to the mortal world and you were no longer upon the bright marble of Olympus and rather the jagged and rough stones at the peak of a mountain, it overlooked the city you would been staring at.

A wet sensation danced across your skin and you felt your once bouncy hair become damp when you looked up you closed your eyes to bask in the cold wind that came with rain, you didn’t shiver or complain.

With closed eyes, Apollo took a chance to watch your face flinch every time rain landed close to your eyes and he chuckled, he would do anything for you and nothing could completely describe his love for you.

He kissed you, his height towering over you and shielding you from the rain, his golden hair falling beside him and tanned torso pressing into yours; his lips created a warm feeling inside you and it spread across your entire body until he pulled just a few inches away from your face.

Now it was Apollo who looked upset and on a verge of tears.

“ Please, my love, tell me what’s truly wrong. I know when you’re lying but I knew whatever you said shouldn’t be heard by the others, especially Hera.”

“ I- I’m sorry for lying to you Apollo you know it pains me to do so but I didn’t want to anger you… Hera spoke about your lovers and how that I should leave you, I’m frightened that although I’m fine now I may grow bitter as time goes on and that I’ll become like her, I don’t want that.”

Apollo cupped your cheek and held his forehead to yours, it was silent for awhile before the conversation resumed.

“ My love, the goddess of honesty, you should never fear about that, I married you, dearest not them. No matter who falls into our bed it is you at night that I fall asleep with, it’s your beautiful sleeping face that brings a smile to mine when I awake. I love you and will for eternity.”

Whatever control or power Hera believed she held over you with rumours dissolved at Apollo’s words, you would fight beside him for anything, raise his bastard as your own and never stop loving him.


	7. Please be Safe ( All Might- MHA )

After five minutes you thought nothing of it, Toshinori never came home on time but after an hour your hands became sweaty as your feet bounced rapidly against the floor of your house, it was further away from the bustle of the city in order to get space away from the media and there was less noise of villains that would perk up Toshi’s ears.

You were excited to hear that he decided to teach at UA, it took him awhile to explain the reason as to why but you understood that he wanted to keep an eye on Midoriya, his successor for his power.

Now that the stress of finding a successor had finally been taken off Toshi’s shoulders another slab of frustration had been added, being able to teach children properly.

Fortunately you had your fair share of experience of children and gave some pointers to him on his first day for example, don’t leave in the middle of a lesson to capture a villain the children are your main priority.

Being married to the number one Pro-Hero felt at first frightening, you had no experience with popularity but Toshinori made you feel safe and you felt closer with him every time he told stories about himself to you at night. Despite his hollow cheeks and dark eyes, you wouldn’t stop loving him no matter the damage he sustained.

No matter if he was All-Might or just in his normal form, you couldn’t help but want to wrap your arms around the man, he deserved it after all.

Throughout the day you kept seeing more stories being covered of All-Might stopping villains and helping citizens. He had to of been in that body for hours, surely he’s already at his limit you thought.

You hoped that he hadn’t gone out for another mission instead of just heading home from UA. There was nothing yet on the news but you dreaded the moment it’d appear with _‘ Breaking News’_ underneath it.

Keys jangled in the door before opening wide to reveal a tired Toshinori, he had a smile wrapped across his mouth but his posture was slumped and he practically dragged himself to sit next to you on the sofa, the tv casting a soft glow on his face.

“ Hi Honey, sorry I’m late there was terrible traffic on the way back because of construction but it doesn’t matter anymore I guess… Did you have a good day ? “

He rested his head against your shoulder and you immediately stuffed your fingers into his silky hair just to make sure he was ok.

“ Fine, work is the same and when I walked home a cat was following me, I left it some milk outside in case it comes back but overall, my day’s gotten better now that you’re home.”

You had a job working as an assistant at a small hero agency, you don’t do it for the money rather it was nice than just sitting at home doing nothing.

Toshi’s eyes had fallen the moment you spoke but you knew he wasn’t asleep, he’d said he liked the sound of your voice and liked to concentrate on it.

“ Come on Mr Hero, I bet you haven’t eaten much today and our dinner should be done in a minute. “

He mumbled something before getting up and taking off his jacket so that he could sit at the table. You served only small portions to Toshi, after losing his stomach he no longer felt the need to eat a lot and so you never forced him to eat more even when his body became skinny.

Afterwards, you were both snuggled into your king-sized bed and your arms were tangled with one another as you both tried to get as close to each other as possible.

“ Everything ok Hon ? You’ve been watching over me like a hawk all night, not that it’s a bad thing you just look worried.”

The truth was you had been keeping a close eye on him, you wanted to make sure he was fine and wasn’t concealing any pain so that you wouldn’t panic; it’d been something he did frequently when you first starting dating and it happened less at you got married.

“ I- I saw what you did today, saving all those people, don’t get me wrong I thinks it’s wonderful what you do but I’m afraid you won’t know when to stop and that you’ll get… killed. You may want to keep going, keep being that symbol but you’re body doesn’t share the same enthusiasm as your mind. You have your successor to train and he needs you just like I do Yagi.”

He nodded at your words not interrupting at any moments and just letting you spew out the words that had been bubbling up for months.

“ I want to spend my life with you Toshinori, not five more months… I know it’s your job to keep everyone safe but its my job to keep you even safer.”

Your head lowered and your breaths became staggered as you tried to hold in unnecessary tears, you aren’t upset at Toshi at all, you just want to help him as he does for everyone else everyday.

Toshinori’s eyes widened before grasping onto you, pulling you closer to him as his finger dug into your waist and his face perfectly slotted into your shoulder.

He began to repeat ‘ I love you’ until it became embedded into your mind.

“ I love you so much, I don’t think there’s anyone else who would be as kind, patient and understanding as you. Everyday when I teach I aspire to be just like you honey and unfortunately you need to know that your stuck with me, for life.

You laughed against him as he started to chuckle and he pulled back to look into your glazed eyes, he pulled you back to kiss your lips and show that he felt the most safe when he was with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love All might, I just learnt that we share the same birthday so that makes me love him more. That man deserves a holiday. Thanks for reading !


	8. Rest for Me ( Usaida-san, Gakuen Babysitters)

Once you heard the constant coughing and raging heat that radiated from him you knew he had a fever, you were quick to get out of bed to fetch bottles of water and a wet towel to drape across his forehead.

“ You can’t go to the daycare , you can barely get out of bed let alone look after children.”

Usaida-san groaned against his pillow, he knew you were right but he thought you might boast about him to the children if he valiantly tried to do his job.

“ Don’t worry about me Bun-Bun, you can go to work and I’ll just rest.”

You smirked as he turned to face you; knelling next to him you leaned forward so that his face was inches from yours.

“ Luckily for you, I’ve taken a day off so that I can watched over you so that you don’t end up worse than you already are. Just rest for now darling, please.”

He sighed before weakly reaching out for your cheek which you gladly accepted and he moved his thumb against your skin. Humming to himself he closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

You knew that Usaida-san loved baby-sitting the children at the school even though he preferred to take his naps during the jobs rather than at home but he always come home with stories about Midori or Taka-kun.

On the occasion you picked him up from the daycare, most of the Toddlers would run to the doors so that they could clutch at your legs and beg for you to play with them but Usaida-san always yanked them away from you saying ‘you were too beautiful to be swarmed by little devils’.

You left the room to make some food for the both of you when you heard a phone ring, it wasn’t yours so you assumed it was Usaida-san’s. Eventually the noise stopped which you hoped meant he hadn’t answered it.

The soup had begin to boil over as you got lost in thought about the pink-haired man in the other room. Saving yourself from a food disaster, you heard a noise like a door closing but didn’t assume anything, probably the neighbours.

You began to hum softly as you put the food on to a tray and walked into your bedroom to…. _Your boyfriend wasn’t here._

There was an imprint of his tall body on the mattress but he just wasn’t there, you nearly dropped the food as you ran to the bathroom to find it empty, where was he ?

You pulled on a thick coat as well as one for Usaida-san since he hadn’t taken his off the hook and ran outside shouting his name. You didn’t care if you disrupted the calm environment, you’re boyfriend was sick andwas wandering around in a dazed state.

Running through streets you couldn’t recognise, your eyes were fluttering everywhere and could feel how numb your fingers and feet had become at this rate.

As you turned into a another street, you saw a messy pink ponytail and dashed over. His body was being carried by two boys who were dressed in sport clothes; you knew the brown-haired boy as Ryuuichi who had recently began working alongside Usaida-san at the day-care.

“ Usaida-san ! Are you insane, what the hell are you doing out here ?”

His breath was laboured and he couldn’t meet your eyes, his hair covered his lowered head.

“E-Emergency… Saikawa…called me. I need to get there.”

Ryuuichi was startled by your boyfriends words as his little brother was at the daycare and the two boys started to carry Usaida-san to the school nearby, you wanted to protest and take him home but the reality was that he would just run out again.

Tugging on a coat on his frozen body you made your way to the school, all of you expecting some sort of fire or wave of madness but instead everything was fine, false alarm after all.

The situation was that Saikawa, the substitute babysitter, couldn’t find any fresh nappies and Midori, the youngest child, tossed his phone into water as he was calling Usaida-san for help, you breathed a sigh of relief as you clung to your boyfriend. After everything you couldn’t be mad at him.

At least he was considering the children’s health by wearing a mask in front of them. The children surrounded him and made claims that they didn’t need him anymore but he only nodded to their responses.

You loved your darling, his laid back approach and lack of stress had passed onto you in the time that you started to live together. The night spent at bars or the mornings at a park, he made you feel comftable and he could lift every burden on your shoulders by lifting you up and carrying you to an already prepared bath which he always joined in with.

The way he cared for the children made you want your own child with him just so that he could spend all of this time looking after his own baby and showering them every second with affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend this anime very much because it's too cute and the children are so adorable. Hopefully you'll enjoy this ! 
> 
> ( I can't watch any anime without attaching to one of the characters )


	11. A Celebration ( Mike Zacharias- AOT)

Finally after many expeditions, one had been successful and our mission had been achieved, this time all the lives lost weren’t in vain and the entirety of the survey corps entered the mess hall in cheers and in lighter moods despite the exhaustion that clung to them; tonight was a night for celebration.

For you the expedition had been a miracle, only sustaining minor injuries after falling from a broken branch but you had seen and experienced worse. Those who hadn’t even seen a titan assumed the survey corps was some sort of ticket to death your parents had attempted to persuade you into the Garrison regiment but you wanted more than just stone walls being the first thing you saw when you looked out the window.

Alcohol flowed like water throughout the hall, everyone drank and told tales about themselves as evening turned to night and the energy in the room hadn’t changed at all.

You had been drinking only a little bit, afraid to make the long journey back to the barrack in a drunken state, you had been just memorising this moment of happiness. This was the evidence that there was light in this void of darkness and you hoped for more moments like this to come.

Your friends were tightly packed beside you as they begun to slur their words and yell their laughs at the jokes being told.

Listening to their exaggerated tales you started to write your daily notes in your journal.

The journal had been a gift which you used to write notes about everything that happened or what information you knew; if Langnar’s book had been helpful even after her death maybe yours could too in the future.

You added drawings to give a visual aid to your descriptions and your friends beside you were gasping at your titan drawings, they proclaimed their love for your ‘doodles’ saying how detailed it was.

Waiting until they began to talk about something else you finished the last section of your notes, you were describing the current moment when you looked up, the table at the other end of the room was for the superior’s and you couldn’t miss the tall man staring at you.

Mike’s attention was latched onto you, whenever you looked away you could still feel his eyes on your body which made the colour in your cheeks rise.

You had been staring at each other for the last five minutes and nothing was breaking the concentration you shared, not the loud noise filling the room or the people who constantly stood in your line of vision, you just kept gazing.

Mike was a man of few words but his presence was one to be feared, his substantial height, his sandy blond hair that dangled in front of his eyes or his sturdy build. The attraction you held for the man wasn’t known to many; Hanji hadn’t known you long but had already caught your lingering gaze and you avoided any questions she asked about your relationship, that didn’t stop her teasing however.

He began to smile at you and your hands tightened around each other further until the colour of your fingers turned white.

The heat in the room had become too much to bear anymore and you stood up to say your goodbye’s to your friends, they whined about your departure but they themselves let out yawns and slumped against the table.

Though you didn’t look at him again, you knew the smile had dropped from Mike’s face and his figure blurred with the others as you came outside to the frozen air that breezed past you.

You felt a rare moment of giddiness as you remembered all that had happened in the span of a week until you felt your heart drop at the feeling of being tugged by the back of your collar into a dark corner where the only source of light was the moon.

Shoved into a wall, you felt frustration rise in you as you looked only to let a shriek like a mouse.

Mike’s body was flush against yours as his head tilted to meet your confused face, you were silent with only an open mouth as hurried breaths left your lungs.

Despite the cold weather prickling at your skin, you felt as if you were inside the hall again with the heat that radiated from the man. His voice was calm and blunt.

“ Can I see your notebook ?”

For anyone else your immediate answer would of been no, the drawings were the only thing you felt confident with. Mike was ranked higher than you and he could grow irritated with you if you disobeyed.

With shaking hands you pulled it out of your jacket and opened the book to a handful of drawing, he placed his hands over yours gently so that he could look closer but as your hands left the book he made the quick choice to flip the book to other pages that had your writing.

Your hands leaped out to grab the journal again but he used his height to his advantage but lifting his arms far above your reach and he grinned with the light of the moon behind him.

He snickered at pages you couldn’t see and panicked as to what he was reading. Eventually he handed the book back with a smug smile painted on his face, you hid the book once more and couldn’t meet his eyes. The colour from your face dripped like ink as you waited for his anger or his disgust.

“ The way you write is beautiful, you know.”

“ Thank you sir.”

The response was automatic and were the standard manners given towards a commander but you still kept your eyes averted from his. His defined arms were placed beside you as his head came to your level, forcing you to look into his fields of green eyes.

“ I think you’re beautiful too kid, are you going to say the same response to that as well.”

There was nothing to say, he already knew how you felt from the deep look glossed over his eyes. You shook your head with a timid smile, he pondered his extended response.

“ I’ve saw you on expeditions for years and every time I pray that no harm comes to you, I dread the moment you encounter a titan and I know we don’t know much about each other but I want to, I want to know you. I don’t want secret looks across a room every few months, I want to carry you in my arms to bed and wake up everyday to see your beautiful face.”

Everything he wanted was like a dream to you and you smiled, Mike looked surprised at your joy and scratched the back of his head breathing through his nose to calm himself.

“ I want to keep you safe forever but I don’t want to come off as some kind of bastard who-“

You interrupted his sentence by wrapping your arms around his frame to pull his face to yours until your lips met and you kissed in the dark of the night with shining moon dancing behind you. You didn’t need him to say anymore.

“ Mike, will you stay with me forever.”

“ I will kid, you’ll always have me no matter what. I’ll kill any man or titan that tries to hurt you.”

Kissing once more, Mike relaxed his body into you and you only broke away every few moments to catch your breath before kissing once more.

Mike took the chance to dive his head on to your shoulder with his nose pressed against the skin of your neck where you could feel him taking in your scent. Taking a further step you felthis lips gently kiss your neck and you made no noise of shock, only whimpering Mike’s name softly.

He continued his journey until he reached your lips again and his hands lowered to the back of your thighs.

He hoisted your body up and you instinctually wrapped your legs around his body, both of you laughed at the change but you resumed your rougher kisses. Your hands dragged harshly down his back only to pull his hips further into yours, he grunted against your lips and retaliated by sneaking his hands underneath your shirt and grasping your bare back which made you sink further into his arms.

You didn’t want to stop the inevitable at this point, something has started to build up within you that had you moaning which Mike clearly heard and acted more passionately; you could feel his own excitement moving against your clothed body. Despite how much you wanted this the setting just wasn’t right, you were shivering in Mike arms and his hands were even colder as they kneaded your skin. Mike eventually caught on as he pulled away to see your jittering movements.

“ Christ baby, you should of stopped me if you were going to freeze to death.”

“ I just didn’t want this to end so soon.”

He didn’t lower you to the ground, he simply pulled away from the wall and make his way to his room with you still gripping onto his muscled body.

“ It isn’t ever going to end whilst I’m with you baby, come on I’ll take you to bed where we can… continue our conversation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally Mike is a favourite of mine as well as Erwin and Levi so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter !


	12. Don't be Afraid ( Hermes- Blood of Zeus )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reader is the Goddess of Creativity and Imagination. I checked again and I don't think there is one * 
> 
> Again, I'd highly recommend this show and I just love all of the characters... well, most of them.   
> Hopefully you'll enjoy!

Wandering through the vast forest your eyes lingered on every detail of nature, taking in the birds that twittered around or the morning dew that settled on the petals of flowers but you couldn’t find anything to spark any interest.

_What kind of Goddess am I_ , you thought.

You were supposedly the goddess of creativity and imagination yet here you stood in this amazing forest laking any sense of thought and adventure.

You didn’t know how long you’d spent in this isolated space, there wasn’t a known village for miles so you didn’t have any fear of crossing any mortal, but you didn’t want to hang around long enough for any of the nocturnal animals to arrive; you may be an immortal but that didn’t mean you weren’t afraid of anything.

Sighing to yourself, you stood at the side of a wide stream that had jagged rocks scattered around and small fish swimming against the current. You crouched until your reflection in the water became more clear to your eyes.

Maybe there was another forest or destination that could give you ideas, perhaps Demeter knew of some good fields that were in bloom.

You didn’t have to listen to every prayer sent your way but when a young architect prayed to you for ideas for a temple which would both appease the Gods but also give him a grand reputation you knew you should help, the mortals already had disease and famine lurking at their every step maybe one of them could be happy for a change.

A temple had to have some meaning or important value that could be clearly shown, maybe the temple could have the tallest columns and the largest fires… No, the mortal was still young he couldn’t do something like that.

If it was just another simple temple to the same Gods upon Olympus nobody will show him gratitude and be astonished by his work.

You were mumbling to yourself like a madwoman when you saw something catch your eyes. On the other side of the stream was a patch of mud which had a set of footprints imprinted onto them, the toes of the imprint seemed to be moving and you smirked into the water before standing and crossing your arms, the pair of feet seemed to inconspicuously move back but you could hear the familiar noise of the mud.

“ Hermes, you can reveal yourself now or I’ll spread unpleasant rumours about you to Hera.” You put more emphasis on ‘Hera’ to frighten him, he’d confessed on many occasions how cold her glare really was.

He quickly revealed himself as well as tacking off his helmet to real his sea-like eyes, the blue’s of his eyes shone brighter than the gold twisted around his upper arm or his vibrant cape. He looked embarrassed as if he’d been caught in some scandal.

“ Please, don’t tell her anything little bird. It’s just that I was collecting souls like I always do and I just happened to cross by you, I shouldn’t of lingered but I can’t help it with beauty such as yours”

The flirting between you and Hermes had been occurring for many decades and many were shocked and almost confused to learn that you weren’t lovers, the bond you shared was strong and had been built up for a long time.

“Well aren’t I such a lucky one, to have the company of the handsome God, Hermes. “

He laughed at your remark and leaped over the stream and he stood only a short distance from your body but neither of you felt embarrassed or shy, this was normal and you both had grew comfortable with it.

As you began to walk, Hermes asked curiously the reason as to why you were in the forest to begin with.

“ An architect prayed to me for ideas for a temple and I thought I could help but I clearly have the imagination of a fuckin’ dog because I can’t think of anything that hasn’t been done before.”

“ Little bird, creativity is what you do best don’t you remember the first time we met. I had to wait for two hours before you finally finished on that box because you were suddenly having ideas that would make it better.”

You stared at Hermes with fond eyes, you did remember that moment. During the war with the titans, you worked with Hephaestus to make the box which would contain the dead titans; it was you who made the design and Hephaestus who brought it to life. When Hermes came to retrieve the box he immediately began to flirt with you which you snarked at and carried on with your work. When everything was finished he admired your work and appreciated the details of it, something no one cared to comment on later. Afterwards as everyone celebrated, Hermes spent the entire night talking with you and asking you about the statues of himself which you helped create.

As you continued to walk in the forest in humble silence you heard the deep roar of a stag, it stood tall in the distance and you quickly hid behind Hermes; it’s sharp antlers stood out to you and you further clung onto Hermes’s shoulder. For the first time you felt embarrassed for showing such cowardliness in front of him but he reached his hand behind him to hold onto you and pat your back in reassurance.

“ Come now little bird you can’t be scared of a stag, they’re beautiful just like you and they have the softest fur…You should touch one.”

His grip on you tightened as he dragged the both of you towards the animal, it stood still as you tried to pull back but Hermes had a mighty grip which you would of enjoyed in different circumstances.

“ No! No! Hermes are you out of your fuckin’ mind ! Have you seen what they can do to humans, it’s horrifying.”

“ You should see them fight for a female, it’s more brutal. You know I’d do the same if I had to fight for you, you know.”

Something about his comment felt more truthful than all his other flirty words, it felt like his was being honest instead of just teasing you and it swirled in your mind; your guard was let down and it gave Hermes the perfect chance to put your hand out toward the stag.

Once you felt a wet feeling on the palm of your hand you tried to pull back your hand but Hermes held onto your wrist beside you and nodded towards the animal with a heart-warming smile.

The atmosphere was peaceful and you’d stay here forever with him if you could. You giggled at the stag and reached with your other free hand to stroke it’s thick yet soft fur. After awhile the stag stopped and ran away, you felt awe-struck, maybe not all creature were as horrible as human had described them to their children.

Hermes hand had travelled from your wrist to your hand and his fingers wrapped around yours, he still held his smile and his plaited hair danced behind him in the wind.

“See, didn’t I tell they were beau-“

You pushed forward and kissed his soft lips, using your other hand you held his cheek and waited for his reaction; he moved swiftly to put his hand in your hair so that he could bring you closer. It was passionate without becoming rough, perfect for yourself.

Suddenly like lighting that inspiration you had waited desperately to hit you finally arrived and you pulled away with two hand on Hermes’ cheeks, he looked dazed at first but quickly acted when you jumped into his arms and your arms were swung around his neck.

“ I’ve just had the best idea for a temple, not sure about the specifics, but a statue of a stag would be prefect wouldn’t you say.”

Because of your abrupt inspiration and immediate concentration, Hermes simply placed a kiss on your lips before sighing happily and making his way back to Olympus with his winged shoes.


	13. A Gift ( Heron- Blood of Zeus )

Your body knew it was the morning you could hear the chirp of a bird as well as noise from the outside, at first you ignored it preferring the small moments you had of sleep until you grew irritated and your eyes snapped open, _you had no clue where you were._

You laid in a bed you don’t remember stepping into and in a room you had never seen or had paid for. You stretched the sore muscles of your arms when you felt your finger delve into a thick nestle of curls above you, it felt like sheep’s fur until you briefly looked down to see tanned bare skin. What you perceived as fur was actually his hair and you abruptly stopped; your head was laid across his chest as his arms wrapped around your own naked body which made you internally panic.

You knew this man, only a few hours ago you had been drinking wine with him, Heron was his name and it reminded you of heroes in myths spread to you by your friends when times were different, it made you smile yet groan when memories flooded back.

A slight headache stuck to you and you carefully tried to detach his strong arms from you whilst shamefully picking up your clothes that had been scattered around the room in some sort of lustful panic.

The day before you had been entering the polis for the first time and was delighted at the wave of people that weaved through the morning market. You held onto your bag as you descended from your stead and began to ask people if they needed medical assistance or had need for medicine, this was your trade and you felt pride wherever you traveled too. You made cycles so that you passed through the same towns and cities regularly but had recently begun to branch out further as there were many more people that needed help.

Some people gave you looks as you asked if they needed help but they scoffed at you. A skittish woman had asked for medical herbs which you gave to her at a low price which she seemed more than happy to accept but nobody else approached you. Whispered voices passed you but you took no notice, you’d experienced worse.

You waited for hours for someone to approach you but none came so you rested against a tree just outside of the market and watched as patrons in the market grew quieter and the breeze in the air became colder as it struck your skin. Something unfortunate about this town was it’s lack of sun, a few miles ago you could feel the sweat dripping down your back however there were these dark clouds that hung above the town like some looming prescene or maybe it was protection from the Gods. You scoffed at the mere thought, the Gods were selfish and couldn’t spare a second for mortals.

A figure slowly started to enter my vision, you could hear their heavy footsteps and prepared for the onslaught of insults you’d get for being here, although you kept a kind attitude some people just didn’t like newcomers and you’ve received a few accusations of being a witch.

The figure came closer and stood at your side, you kept leaning against the tree and didn’t look at them until you heard a light cough, somebody wanted your attention. You looked at them with a blank face but you couldn’t hold the squeak that left your lips, the man was far more muscled than gladiator fighters and had clothes that barely held themselves together providing your eyes with more of his glistened skin.

In his hand was chipped amphorae which you presumed held wine from the sweet scent floating through the air. The man followed your line of vision and lifted the amphorae towards you.

“ Hello, my mother bought herbs from you today and insisted that I gave you some sort of compensation in her place, I assume you like wine ?”

“ You’d be correct in that assumption sir. There’s no reason for me to not accept this gift.”

You stood to take the gift and the man promptly looked down at his feet before turning to leave, you sighed to yourself before raising your voice.

“ Would you like to join me for some wine ? I don’t very much like drinking alone but please don’t feel pressured.”

The man turned back around and held an open mouth, you could see his mind processing your question until he shook himself to answer you.

“ I’d love too, it’s Heron by the way.”

_That damned wine_ , you thought.

You spent the evening and night talking with Heron and as topic changed the distance between you grew smaller until you were touching shoulders and spoke in hushed voices. Kisses began and grew rougher until you dragged yourselves to the nearest inn which led you to now, your body felt sore and had dark colour sprouting from the insides of your thighs, it hurt to drag your fingers across them and yet it left you blushing at the memories that appeared in your mind.

You had just finished getting dressed when arms surrounded you from behind, you had no idea what to say to him and your body froze simply placing your hands lightly against his arms.

“ Are you leaving already ?”

“ I-uh-I don’t want to Heron but I must, there are other people who need my help.”

The truth was you didn’t want to leave him, the journey you took was lonely yet accomplishing, there was never a moment for yourself but last night you felt loved and wished you could feel like this forever with him. You had to go, save more people but you wanted to feel selfish for just a bit longer.

You didn’t notice your tears until you felt them trickling down on to the wooden floor and Heron turned you around to swipe the tears away with his thumb, you saw his saddened face and he knew also what had to happen. Seeing his bright blue eyes sparkle with blooming tears you pulled him to you and your lips meet, not in passion but in soft content. You had only known Heron for a merely a day but had told him more than you would to a dear friend, Heron understood everything you felt and had so much to tell about himself that music would sound boring compared to his voice. You could of stared at his eyes for hours, the colour resembled nothing like you had seen for anyone else.

After a moment you separated and began to make your way back to your horse, the dull morning hadn’t affected us as we talked and watched as the others silent tossed daggers our way, we kept smiling at each other. As you stopped at where it all began, at the tree outside of town, you saw the forgotten amphorae laying across the grass and laughed.

Once you sat atop my horse, you reached out to caress Heron’s face and he held onto your hand with a gentle sigh.

“ Will I ever see you again ?”

“ Nothing will stop me from seeing you again, I promise you. I’m quite adamant to receive more gifts from you.”

Smirking, you left a blushing Heron to wave you off as your stead trotted in steady pace. You _would_ see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating for a while, school doesn't give me a chance to write but I try at every moment so I hope you enjoy this!


	14. Your Promise ( Erwin Smith- AOT)

To you, it felt like the moon had been shining through the bedroom window for days, every few minutes you would check the tiny clock perched on the drawers but the hands of the clock seemed to mock you with an up turned grin. You just wanted to shut your eyes for at least an hour and then you could carry on as usual however a certain newborn child beside you in their crib would cry unless you held onto her small fingers. You had placed a chair from your drawing room into the bedroom so that you could sit beside her and hold her hand, hoping that in due time she would fall asleep.

Having only been born weeks ago she was already so smart, she would cry whenever you would close your eyes but if guest or friends came to see her she was quiet as a mouse and would spew out little noises. She was your angel and couldn’t ever truly complain about holding her miniature hand. With your other hand you held onto a book which was difficult with only one hand to keep it still but you ended up re-reading the same paragraph about recipes so the words mushed together and you abandoned it.

You waited for your husband to return as he promised to you and the baby that he would return before you fell asleep but he’d said the same promise four times already and hadn’t upheld it. You briefly saw him when you woke up when he would give you a small kiss on your forehead and another one to his daughter with a wish to see you soon but that was all. You knew Erwin’s position, it was his job to go beyond the walls and command his soldiers to die for the cause of humanity’s survival and when you married him you knew that there were many chances everyday for him to die at any second but you didn’t cry every time he left for an expedition because you know that he is doing more for people than whatever power or control the nobles think they have.

At first, you didn’t think you would experience such a loving life; Erwin seemed like a man who would distance himself from love in order to protect others however when the survey corps desperately needed funding and the taxes couldn’t be pushed further your father offered a large dowry for the commander to marry you which Erwin only took after numerous conversation with his closest comrades and your father. You had no say at all, you knew nothing much about the man other than the scum that his name is downed in but he looked attractive enough and held your hand gently when he slid a ring onto your finger. Love came quickly for both of you after the wedding.

Only a year later did your daughter arrive and Erwin held a smile that shined brighter than the sun itself and he often showed off your daughter to his friends like Levi and Hanji; immediately Hanji prodded at your child with beady eyes and screamed when she outstretched her arms to the woman but Levi was more concerned that the ‘ thing’ was going to shit themselves or puke if he went near her.

Your daughter stirred as she moved around in her crib and you made cooing noises to her as a door unlocked and was opened downstairs. Erwin came into the bedroom silently as he smiled at your presence, he spoke with a quiet tone.

“ I told you I would keep our promise, now I can spend time with my dear wife and our ever-growing daughter.” He leaned down to smoother your cheek with kisses which you accepted and he stroked the hand which you held in your own.

“ Took you long enough, I thought you’d fell asleep at your desk again. I can imagine it now, you with a pen still in your hand as your snores fill the room.”

Erwin smiled before standing on the other side of the crib. “ To tell you the truth, had not Levi came barging in to tell me to go home I would not of came home to you. I’m sorry I haven’t been here to help you enough.”

Your daughter was awake now at the sound of her fathers voice and wined to him, he looked confused at first but you helped by picking her up and transferring her into his arms.

“ She wants you Erwin that’s why she’s crying. What you’re doing now, making the effort to come home every night and giving that love she deserves is enough for both of us… We love you Erwin, don’t forget that.”

He looked down at your child and you could feel the worry leave his eyes as she quickly closed her eyes and stuffed her face into his arm.

“ I’m grateful for everyday that I get to see you two, everything I do shall be for both of you and I will not stop until we can all be together without fear. Your are my world dearest, my everything .” Erwin kissed her small mess of blonde hair and passed her back to you where he began to undress and slipped into bed; you put your daughter back into her crib with a goodnight kiss before joining him in bed as well. Everything felt calm in the world once he brought you closer and cradled the back of your head until you fell into a much needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the time to write much so I apologise however I still have many ideas planned so hopefully I'll be able to write a few more. I really love Erwin and I know he would make a great dad; hopefully you enjoy !


End file.
